Roblox Rampage
Roblox Rampage is a series based of the Roblox adventures of BlurayOriginals. Premise Roblox Rampage follows the exploits of Bluray Originam and Isaiah Altra, two best buddies who travel the planet of Robloxia fighting off antagonistic people. Along the way they are assisted by their siblings 2D Altra, Vaniah Altra and Kyle Originam, often without the two's consent. Development In January 2012, the idea of the series occured when Bluriginals was being shown Roblox by his friend Mr.Zaya. Among one of their first games the met a user by the name of Ownage(numberspam). They state that the user was very immature and inspired them to make a series featuring them and the users surrounding them on Roblox, and thus Roblox Rampage was born out of the idea subsequently. The series began development March 17th 2012 with the first episodes script being finished March 25th 2012. Characters Main Characters *Bluray Originam- (age 12-13 in Season 1;) A young boy who loves adventuring. He likes to joke around and never likes to take things seriously when he doesn't have to. He wears a signature hat which he uses to cover his hair, (which he wants no one to see). He has a crush on Vaniah Altra. *Isaiah Altra- (age 10-11 in Season 1;) One of the middle children of Jerald Altra and Denise Altra. A (normally) sensible and occasionally screwy kid, he is rather power-abundant and thoughtful. *2D Altra- (age ~14 in Season 1;) The extremely intelligent and also extremely goofy eldest child of the Altra kids. He's often bored being intelligent and thus resorts to goofing around a lot. *Angel Altra- (age 13 in Season 1;) The second oldest child of the Altra family, Vaniah is often considered quite odd. Preferring to be referred to as "Angel" (her middle name) or "Demon V" this girl is often the source of drive for most (mostly Bluray, as he has a crush on her); she is considerably the token girl of the group. *"Ownage"- (age 10 in Season 1;) An immature ten year old who Bluray and Isaiah met while building. He holds a vendetta towards them after his defeat to them in the series premiere. He's extremely narccistic, often putting himself above his enemies. He further antagonizes the two in later episodes, more particularly Blu by attempting to dilute his chances with Angel. *Pokey Manpi- (age 11 in Season 1;) An avid Pokemon player who got into a fight with Isaiah three years prior to the series. He's been in a rivalry with Isaiah since then. He wears yellow clothes just like his skin color often leading to gags related to him supposedly being naked. Major Characters *Freezy Dud- (age 12 in Season;) Groups There are many factions on ROBLOXia, but most are known as groups. PWN POLICE A dissolved group that attacked the Annex of Gamers during a 7-hour interval. It formed when Bit Koin, a Vex/Ditor hybrid, went around harassing the Forum of ROBLOXia and then a bunch of followers came, and thus the forum collapsed and took a month to restructure. Subsequently, the Builders Club kidnapped the PWN POLICE members and launched them to banland. PWN POLICE II The official name for the PWN POLICE II is Bloxxers anonymous, and the founder is Ford (of which was carried onto Isaiah Altra to take care of). There are countless members, and the most prominent are Isaiah and 2D Altra, Apallo Hedgie, and BlurayOriginals. Builder's Club An evil organization created by a fallen ROBLOXian god, Telamon. It has three degrees, Builder's Club at the lowest, Turbo Builders Club in the middle, and Outrageous builder's club at the top. Telamon mortally cursed and wounded the other ROBLOXian gods with the status. It is the largest group within all of ROBLOXia. Robloxians Species Robloxians in general. Moving Along. Sub-species a subspecies is a species below a classified species, not another species Races There are 11 races of the common Robloxian Human(oid). Note: It is unknown the origin race of all Robloxians. #Noob- The youngest and newest of the Robloxian Species. Due to heavy breeding of Hospeses and Vexes, Noobs' I.Q's were severly lower causing them to be known to have the tendency and urge to do the stupidest things, which is why they are discriminated by most. However on few ocassions Narbs are taken in and taught the way of another race out of pity OR personal gain of the other race. They are the most common species. #Hospes- The ancestors and 1/2 creators of the Noob, the Hospes were on forced to suffer less privileges due to their "stupidity" (deemed due to their kindness, and later on in life creation of the Narbs as Vexens were always deemed as one of the smartest of the seven races) yet they kept to their kindness. and says things like “Friend” randomly and annoys the other subspecies, which gets them little to no respect. They are the the fourth most common species #Ditor- Ditor are Robloxians who tends to kill their kind. Most cannot help it, but others are able to can control it. They are the sixth most common species. #Alt- These robloxians are small clones of Robloxians made to live out in case of Death of the "parent" Robloxian. They carry out the old race of the Parent. They start out baby sized but share all of their parent's memories and once they live for the amount of years as there parentswhen they created them (I.E 2D created his alt 4D, when he was 12. 4D won't reach a realistic Robloxian height until he's 12). They are normally endearing and truthful. They are the second most common species #Vex- A Robloxian cursed with the natural instincts of narciccism, compulsive decision making and who lack of common sense and mental compacities. Sadly there is only a 5% rate of actual intellgent Vexens and even still they still normally have instigating intents and even manipulation tactics. They are also notable for being part of the mass breeding which created narbs. They are the third most common species #Bloxxer- A race built for action. By our standards this is the most normal race, Bloxxers are incredibly strong but also with reasonable intellgence. They do have a downside, due to their constant abuse from the Builder's Club making them hostile and more distrusting of others. They are the least most common subspecies. #Greedling- a subspecies of the ROBLOXian, which of whom crave money over everything, and makes the sleaziest sales for their items such as t-shirts and other clothing knowing it’s not worth the amount. They are the fifth largest subspecies. #Prudent- Prudenti are wise, quick-witted Robloxians who are the natural enemies of the Anta. They are very intelligent, and their intelligence makes up for the fact they aren't physically powerful at all. #Anta- Anta are dopey, naturally ignorant beings driven by no purpose. The most recognized one of said species is Aaron Met. #Stultior- There is only one known Stultior, and that is Ghost Returns. #Eggbot- An artificial species created by the fallen god John Shedletsky (Formerly known as Telamon). They are high-rank Builders Club Members and loyalist to the organization. There are just a bit more than 125,000 worldwide. They are the least common species. Notable Noobs *Ownage *StanimirUk *Bumber Girl Notable Ditors TBA Notable Alternatives *4D Notable Semi-trolls *Whore Fat Notable Bloxxers *Ixis *Isaiah Altra *2D Altra *Vaniah Altra Notable Greedlings *TBA Episodes Season 1 Isaiah's origins Sword Tournament Braving the Deadly Mountain Nintendo Land Voice Actors Gallery 6d09e8e6b386844b27afea839d06b754.png|Bluray's design from Season 1 to the present. ca34dc2a6404334e449da676f8a8fe2d.png|Isaiah's design from Season 1 to the present. Future Beta content People *Builderman *Telamon *Trolls *Tigertot10 (possibly) *Samthx *Archerdude23 *IsaiahXTreme *Mario55589 *Bloxicanos *Killer2053 *Noobs *12yz12ab *Nakindboy12 *Tad Cool Locations *Robloxia *Robloxia City *BloxStar Pennisula *Afbrika *The Blonx *Bloxbury Episodes *Amerbrickas Got Talent Trivia *As to make Robloxia a more realistic place as opposed to a game certain characters names may seperated and/or changed to fit this criteria. (i.e Bluray becomes Bluray Orignals, Isaiahthehedgehogalt becomes Isaiah Alt.) *Certain elements are tweaked from the actual Roblox interactions. Such as Bluray Originals having a crush on Angel even though the two have had no interactions in real life Roblox. *Killed Corvette's real name, Joshua Durant is a pun concerning GM. As the Corvette being a car manufactured by Chevrolet, the car company's original founder's name was William C. Durant. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Series